Katniss and Peeta:
by 4EverPotter
Summary: My story of how I want Katniss and Peeta after their return to District 12 and how Katniss falls in love with him. Please give it a chance to read and review. This is my 1st story for Hunger Games.Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own** **HG**

**Chapter One;**

**I awoke once again from a particularly horrifying nightmare. It was always the same… Joanna screaming from her horrible tortures while I listen from the other room, then the nightmare will change and on that nightmare it was Katniss being killed by mutts. I remained lying down clearing my head of the horrible dream.**

**I know Katniss was safe at her house keeping to herself as usual. After a few minutes I got up and walked to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and stared at the mirror, I don't like the look I saw on my reflection. My eyes are sunken with dark circle around them, even my cheeks are hollowed and I know I've lost too much weight. Wanting to force the horrible dream from my system I pulled on a clean shirt and went downstairs. When I looked out the window the sun is shining brightly even though there are frosts on the ground and I know that it's going to be a nice day, so I put my boots on and walked outside deciding to go to town.**

**As I walked past her house I'd notice how lonely and neglected it look, her front yard needs a little trimming. I will have to come by again to tend to the flowers I had put a few a months ago after I came back from District 13; they are now beginning to wilt because of the cold. I was almost at the gate of the Victor's Village when I saw her emerged from the woods, bow and arrow in hand and two dead squirrels. Katniss stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted me. I stop and waved at her but; she walked briskly away without so much as a second glance. I sighed and continue my walk.**

**I felt so stupid running away from him like that. We haven't or rather I haven't spoken to Peeta since that day when he tended the garden and planted the primrose. I'm afraid to even acknowledge him fearing that I might breakdown in front of him. I hate myself for treating him like so but, despite my very unsocial skills he stills comes every other day to tend to the bushes and the yard, and always leaves a fresh loaf of bread at the kitchen back door. Peeta's presence always comforts me every time I hear him in the garden; even if we don't speak or rather I don't speak to him. I know I'm being mean and stupid but, after all the things I've put through that boy I don't have a heart to hurt him more than he needs to right now.**

**Greasy Sae asked me how Katniss was and I told her as much as I possibly know but, knowing her she probably doesn't believe everything I say as she look at me suspiciously.**

"**Katniss is a hard headed and strong young woman. But, she will come around. She has spunk, that one," Greasy Sae said, smiling. I look at her and nodded not knowing what to say so I thank her with the stuff I purchased and left. After I said hello to everyone I know. I headed back home carrying the two bags of stuff for the dinner I'm planning to prepare tonight.**

**I make my way towards home feeling light hearted as if seeing everyone in the town district lessens the pain I had from the nightmare the night before. At Victor's Village I turned and make my way towards Katniss' house. I knocked three times but, no one seems to be home, so I started to turn and leave. I was already on the gate when I heard her call my name. Trying the surprise from showing my face, I turn and face her.**

"**Peeta…wait!" Katniss called, half running to me. **

"**Peeta…" she said again, this time her voice sounds hoarse.**

"**Hello Katniss," I say a little breathlessly as I adjusted the two bags I was holding. **

"**Here, let me help you." As she took the other bag from my hand our fingers touched and I felt the same electric current I usually feel every time I touch her.**

"**Thanks. I came by to ask you if you want to have dinner with me…and Haymitch," I ask.**

"**Dinner…with Haymitch?" Katniss ask confused. She frowns and pursed her lips. I know she and Haymitch doesn't really get along but, they both respect each other in a weird kind of way.**

"**That is if you don't have any other plans," I added, looking hopeful. She nodded her head before offering me a smile. I was elated when she accepts the offer but, I feel guilty for asking her because I'm not sure if she is ready to mingle with others again especially with Haymitch. I hope I'm doing the right thing, heaven knows we've all been through a lot. **

**Peeta's house looks much like mine on the outside but, the comparisons end there. His house feels more like a home, mine is not, it's like mine is only there for me to have a roof under my head. His walls are decorated with paintings and a large picture frame of his family, my walls are barren, no sentimental value that I need to put out there for everyone to see… for me to see and remind me of the people I lost. Sitting at his kitchen table is an odd experience too. He seems really familiar with the kitchen and all the gadgets that come with it.**

**He cooks really well, just like he bakes really well. Me I don't cook nor bake, what I know is how to provide meals for my family which I don't have anymore. I look around and saw pots and pans and stray baking ingredients and the dinner that he will prepare on the marble counter tops. The kitchen and the house as a whole, feels like Peeta, warm and comforting. As for me, I feel hollow and cold inside. **

**I look up and saw that he was watching me with intensity, his blue eyes have a hint of sadness but when he saw me smile he brightens up and handed me a cookie. "Would you like to taste it before Haymitch come and gobble up every single of them?" Peeta ask, laughing. I know it's his attempt to socialize with me again and to break the ice that seems to be coming between us.**

**Trying not to ruin his effort and his evening, I reach out and take the cookie from him. "It looks good," I said and break off a tiny piece and pop it in my mouth. I moaned unexpectedly at the goodness I tasted, it is still warm and very yummy. "This is amazing Peeta," I said as I shoved the last of the remaining crumb into my mouth taking another one. **

**His face lights up at my compliments and my heart constrict with emotion and a little pain. It's so easy to please him, my boy with the bread, especially when that compliments comes from me. **

"**This is going to be a nice dinner," Peeta said, smiling. Then the door to the kitchen opens and Haymitch comes in. I mumble to myself that it's going to be a long night.**

**The dinner turns out good after all even when Haymitch starting to bother me. I watch Peeta and Haymitch banter at each other good-naturedly. For the first time I heard him laugh, really laugh and it hurts me to see a very good young, loving man lost everything because of a stupid war. My eyes water and my throat feel thick at the thought, I have to bite my lip to keep my emotions under control but, I know both men saw my expression. That's when Haymitch say his goodbye. Before he leaves he patted me on the shoulder letting me know he understands. After Haymitch was gone Peeta took me in his arms and told me that everything's going to be alright. I cling to him and cry like I've never cry before. I can't remember how good it is to be in his arm. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

**Chapter Two;**

**It's been a week since Peeta's dinner. I am beginning to go out public again one day at a time. I visited Greasy Sae at her new place in the Hob only it's not the same as before. The people of District 12 no longer hide what they buy or what they had in their stores. Although there are not many people left, I'm beginning to appreciate the ones that came back after the war. I just wish that my mother and Gale came back with me. My heart aches for them and for my sister who will never truly come back and whom I miss so much.**

**As I look around my surrounding my eyes waters but, I will myself not to cry. I guess Greasy Sae saw the raw emotions on my face because she came over where I stand and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I hate showing emotions in front of others but, I can't stop the sob that suddenly forms in my throat and Greasy Sae led me to her small space away from the others where we can talk privately.**

"**It's alright child. I know how you feel but, we have to be thankful for, for what left of us. You are a strong woman and everyone here is ever so grateful for what you have done for everyone. Hush now," comforted the old woman and I was grateful for her and her kind words. I wipe my face and nodded to her, then I say goodbye.**

"**Thank you," I say to her then left.**

**My nightmare are as brutal as the last; I hear Prim screaming for me as the fire consumes her body and try as I might I cannot go to her, and after an agonizing scream of my own I see Peeta being dragged by mutts and his body gets sting by thousands of tracker jacker. I bolt upright still screaming my body drenches in sweat, shaking uncontrollably, the blanket tangled to my body. My eyes scan my surroundings and I untangled myself from the blanket when I see I'm in my own bedroom. I started sobbing but, then I stop. It's no use to cry anymore because I cannot undo the past, Prim is dead and will never come back but, Peeta is still here and even though he may not love me anymore for what I have put him through he is my friend and I can always count on him.**

**It's been awhile since I invited Katniss to my place, although we now talk every day. I go to her house and shovel the snow from her driveway; I miss her terribly especially at night. I always remember her warm body next to mine; it is a comfort to me and I remember when we were at the game. Maybe if we sleep together again on the same bed I will not get the terrible nightmares I've been having since I return. I imagine she has them too but, I know she will never talk to me about them. We both lost our family and even though I would love to share my life with her I know she is not ready or even if she is, I know her heart belongs to Gale.**

**One day after I tended her yard, I ask if she wants to spend the afternoon with me. Although she agreed I can still see the reluctance in her eyes but nevertheless I was happy. **

**That's how we make our arrangement. Katniss has been spending more time at my place and I am glad. Sometimes she hunts and brings meat and I cook them.**

**We share our meals, I cook and bake and she will set up the table. It's a comfortable routine a routine that I grow to love and look forward too. She sometimes spends the night when she doesn't want to go home and she sleeps on the sofa. Once or twice I offered her my bedroom but she refuse. Just her presence sometimes is enough to keep my nightmares at bay. **

**When she falls asleep, I sleep on the chair next to her and most nights I see her expression of fear of whatever nightmare she was having and I will gently touch her face to smooth the fear away.**

**Katniss being here has been a blessing, when I have nightmares of my own she is there to comfort me. And most nights I sleeps with her on the sofa, I know this will end soon but I don't want it to stop I don't want her to go back to her house. I know it's selfish to ask her because she helps me with my nightmare even though I doubt she is aware about it.**

**This is the second time I wake up with Katniss beside me and if feels good I didn't even have a nightmare that I can remember.**

**I wake with Peeta next to me on the sofa, it's the second time I think, and there were no nightmares for either of us that much I know. His right arm slung over me and his head buried against my neck, his breath tickling me slightly and I start to giggle softly. I was surprise at my reaction, I was not one of those girls who giggle a lot but, with Peeta right beside me holding me tenderly it feels good. Seeing as he's still asleep I caress his jawline ever so gently and whisper quietly, "You're very handsome Peeta Mellark."**

**I don't know if the sound of my voice wakes him or something else but, his eyes fly open and he gives a cry of surprise then tumbles off the sofa loudly thudding on the floor. I watch with horror, and then I can't help myself from laughing as he scrambles to get up. **

"**You find that funny?" he asks surprise although his tone is amused and his lips quirk hiding the smile that's braking out from his handsome face. Before I can answer him, he pulls me up to him and began tickling me. A cry of surprise escapes me and this time we both topple on the floor laughing hard. I never imagine I'm capable of laughing let alone giggle like a girl, everyone thought I'm a serious girl, myself included. Peeta brings out the best in me I suppose.**

**When we land on the floor Peeta was underneath me and our lips are merely inch apart from each other. Our laughter abruptly stops, I stare into his deep blue eyes and I noticed we both finding it hard to breath. I scolded myself when I suddenly entertain the idea of kissing him. I scramble off him so fast that I jammed my knee on his groin.**

**The discomfort on his face suggested that he was in a bit of pain. "Sorry!" I squeak embarrassed at what I had done.**

"**It's alright," Peeta manages to gasp out. I turn and ran to the kitchen so fast and busy myself with making a pot of coffee but to my annoyance I don't know where he puts the pot for coffee let alone the coffee itself. When he enters the kitchen he saw what I was about to do and show me where everything is. He started to make breakfast and pretends the incident a few minutes ago never happened to which I am grateful.**

"**Did you know what today is?" Peeta ask me while whisking the eggs for the omelet he is going to make. I look at him puzzled then shook my head.**

"**It's thanksgiving. I'm planning to invite Haymitch and Greasy Sae and her son to have dinner with us if that's alright with you." **

"**Thanksgiving?" I ask dumbly.**

"**Yes. The holiday before Christmas," he answers, his smile widening as if he remembers something that is of utmost important to him.**

"**Do we have to do that? I mean what if they have other plans?" I counter, not wanting him to guess that we never celebrated thanksgiving before. **

"**It will be fun, and you will like it," he informs me as if guessing that this will be my first.**

"**With Haymitch," I ask. Peeta nodded.**

"**I don't mind Greasy Sae and her son," I said again. Peeta smiles and said pleadingly, "Please?"**

**As usual I could not disappoint him. And with that I was assigned to hunt for a turkey for the said dinner. I guess I'm going hunting today; I sigh and get ready to go.**

**A/N: Thanks to Writingismylife426 for reviewing. Thanks also to all who read. Please read/review! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

I really appreciate if everyone will give me feedback (review) that will keep me writing. Thanks to, Writingismylife426!

**Chapter Three;**

I trudge along the woods with my bow and arrow in hand. I can't believe I let Peeta convinces me to participate in a holiday I don't even know nor I celebrate. I sighed and look for that wild bird he plans to cook for tonight. I stayed in the woods for a long time, picking berries and taking in my surroundings, and made no real attempt of hunting.

I was sitting on a log sucking on berries when I spotted one wild turkey, I aimed my bow at it then let go, the arrow flew fast and immediately pierce it in between the eyes. I smile and picked the bird.

Before I return to Peeta's house, I went back to my own house and had plucked the bird it will save Peeta from doing it, and to say that I helped even if only for small task.

As soon as Peeta saw me, he took the bird from my hand, says thank you and went in the kitchen to prepare it. I follow him inside and notice that he had been busy while I was gone. He had mounds of cut up vegetables in the counter and had a pumpkin pie that was cooling on the counter and another pie, this one an apple baking in the oven.

I thought it's ridiculous to go to such length and effort just to celebrate this thanksgiving holiday as he calls it. I took the berries out from my bag, rinsed them and put them in the bowl.

I don't know if I have something to be thankful for but, if it makes Peeta happy then who am I to begrudge him?

Out of nowhere Buttercup jumps on the table and knocks over the bowl of berries that I had just rinsed and was now all over the floor.

Both of us cry in alarm followed by disgust. I grab the cat and put her outside. Peeta followed with a bowl of milk shaking his blond head, smiling. I look at him in disgust for his soft heart and then I smile when I saw Buttercup lapping at the milk hungrily. The disgust I was feeling towards Peeta and Prim's cat was now directed to me, I have forgotten the poor creature at home. I stay here now all the time and it's no wonder the cat is hungry. After I patted her I followed Peeta inside and help him clean the mess.

The foods are starting to smell nice and my stomach grumbles at the sight of the newly baked apple pie that Peeta just took out from the oven.

Peeta seems like he doesn't need my help, so I walk over in the living room and look around the bookshelf, I took one out that looks interesting. I was thumbing through it when I heard Peeta screams. I grin for I thought Buttercup had gotten into his food again, and then I realized that the cat was snuggling at my feet. _ I heard his strangled cry again._

I bolted in the kitchen and I was horrified at what I saw. Peeta was gripping the back of a chair, his knuckles white from holding on tightly and his eyes are wide with horror and he was panting heavily.

"Peeta?" I ask walking to him cautiously but, I did not attempt to touch him. My heart beginning to pound in my chest at his strangled cry, and I know for sure that he was having a flashback. My heart was breaking for him. I've never seen him have it firsthand but, it looks like it was really bad and I'm terrified for him.

"Peeta?" I said again. He didn't respond, all he did is stare into space, his face tormented in horror and by the looks of it he doesn't even know I was here. I could not do anything.

A tear slid from my eyes when his hands relax from gripping the chair, then his whole body follows. His eyes lift to mine, and then ask me in a wounded voice, "In the second games, when I got blasted into the force field that stopped my heart. You cried when Finnick revived me, because you'd been worried that I might be dead. Real or not real?"

"Real," I whisper, my voice constricting. Peeta releases his hold from the chair and flexes his fingers. Then without hesitation he asks another question that threw me completely off guard.

"Did you shove me into the force field? Real or not real?" I look at him in horror. "Not real," I said hoarsely. At that moment I will myself not to run out the door and hunt down the people responsible for damaging Peeta's memory that he could think I would do such a thing? I would never hurt him in such a way. Surely he knows that? I feel really sick at the thought that he doesn't trust me or have doubts.

Peeta nods and smiled. "I thought so. I knew you wouldn't do such a thing."

He swallows hard, his face pale and sad. I stare at him in silence hoping that he believes me. I wonder how often he has these flashbacks, I wanted to ask him but, I'm not entirely sure if he will tell me.

"I should get back to dinner," he says, his voice strained.

I stayed where I stood silently and then as if an afterthought I follow him and grab the dishes from the cupboards and I start to set up the table. We work silently; neither of us has the courage to break the silence.

I was pleasantly surprise with how well my Thanksgiving dinner has turned out. Except for that episode earlier in the kitchen; I will make sure that she will not see them again.

Katniss laugh at the jokes Haymitch said. I'm glad she was having a good time; she even listens attentively at Greasy Sae's stories. I'm also glad that Haymitch was not drunk when he came over; he knows Katniss does not approve of him when he's piss drunk.

"This is really good, Peeta," Katniss compliments and smiles. I grin at her from across the table glad that she is enjoying herself. Greasy Sae, her son and Haymitch nodded in agreement.

As we near the end of our meal I ask everyone what they were thankful for the most and my eyes seek Katniss'. Of course Haymitch shrugs but, Greasy Sae said that she is thankful that her son is alive and that some of their friends are still with them. Then I look over at Haymitch who said grudgingly, "Alright, I'm thankful for that you two are still alive, especially you boy." Then I glance at her waiting for what she will say.

"I don't have anything to be thankful for," Katniss say nonchalantly. She avoided my eyes. I can see that she is not happy with me for asking her.

I know she feels responsible for her sister Prim's death and her mother not coming back with her, even Gale left her. But it was all a terrible year for all of us. I sighed and look down at my plate and said softly, "Well, I'm thankful for you Katniss. And to our friends that are still here." The silence that follows my statement was so uncomfortable. Then I pick up my plate, excused myself and walk into the kitchen.

Greasy Sae and her son left after ten minutes and thanked me for the delicious dinner I prepared. I walk them to the door.

"Way to go, sweetheart," Haymitch says, he takes another swig of his alcohol and got up. "You are the worst you know that? You seem to find a way to crush that boy. Like I said before, he can do better."

Katniss looked at him angrily and snapped, "You didn't do any better."

Haymitch snorted and pointed, "The boy is not in love with me, sweetheart. But you, you have nearly all the ability to hurt him." Katniss stood and stares hatefully at Haymitch.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Haymitch shrugs and he disappears into the kitchen to give his farewell to Peeta. Katniss wants to follow him to tell him that it is not true what he says but, she stood her ground and thought about what he said. Surely, Peeta is not in love with her anymore. Is he?

A/N: Please give me feedback. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

Keep the feedbacks (review) coming, it keeps me writing. Thanks!

**Chapter Four;**

I was mulling over the things Haymitch said, when I heard Peeta turning the tap water in the kitchen. I cleared up the dishes and brought them out to help him clean and then I pack up the leftovers while he washes the dishes. We were both quiet not sure what to say.

After I helped him I move to the living room took my jacket hanging from the door and start to put on my boots. I'm certain Peeta does not want my company tonight after what I said. I was startled when Peeta asks softly from the kitchen doorway.

"Are you leaving?"

I paused from pulling my jacket through my arm. "Do you want me to stay?" I ask skeptically.

Peeta looks out the window and said, "I don't like you walking outside by yourself." I almost laugh at his silliness but, I saw how serious he looks. I know I'm more than capable of walking by myself in the dark. I have fought in the war and competed in the two Hunger Games for crying out loud. But, I indulge his excuse and his concern so I said, "It is very dark."

I didn't make a move so he walks over to me and takes my jacket from my hand and replace it again on the hook.

"Please, stay." I don't know what it is but, I sigh with relief when he said those words. I don't like to stay in my own house let alone sleep there, besides I know I will have nightmares without him sleeping next to me and I know for certain that he will have them too.

"I can stay, if that's what you want," I said as if indulging him in what he wants and not receiving what I want for myself as well.

"Maybe…if you don't mind we could…you know sleep in the bedroom?" he said, rubbing his neck as he turns red from embarrassment. "It's just that the sofa doesn't really suit both of us."

Our eyes met and I stare at his deep blue eyes. "Alright," I finally choke out after a minute. Peeta's cheeks flush red, which causes me to flush as well.

"I'll finish cleaning up here. You go upstairs and take a shower if you want. I'll shower after you're done."

I quickly turn and half run to the stairs. My heart is hammering through my chest; I need a moment to think what we were doing? Sharing a sofa is one thing but his bed? I sighed and walk to the bathroom. I look at my reflection and was not happy at what I saw. I look frightened. I dismiss the idea and I strip out of my clothes and turn on the shower. Before I step into the tub I locked the door behind me.

I berated myself for thinking that Peeta will come in without knocking and see me naked. I mean my prep team saw me naked a hundred times over and I didn't have any problem with that but, Peeta is not my prep team and I'm not ready for any man to see me naked.

I lather shampoo in my hair and wash my whole body with soap. I inhale the scent deeply, the scent that I smelled on Peeta all the time and I like it. I was startled where my thoughts are going so I quickly rinse off and towel myself dry. Wrapping myself in the towel tightly I realized that I don't have clean clothes when a gentle knocks penetrate the room.

"I left you a change of clean clothes on the bed." I breathe out nervously and open the door. Peeta jumps in surprise when he saw me in only a towel.

He averted his eyes away from me and locks himself inside then calls out shakily, "I'll be right out in a minute."

I nod to no one in particular and then hurriedly took the clothes on the bed. I see that it is a long shirt and a pair of shorts. I put it on and towel dries my hair.

I sit on the edge of the bed and waited for Peeta. I look around his room and saw drawing papers, pencils and pieces of small charcoals from the desk. I stand up and walk over to it. I see sketches of Panem and Capitol and drawings of his family. At the corner I saw a canvass that is covered with cloth, I stood in front of it but did not touch or move the cover to see what was behind it.

I heard Peeta finishing in the shower so I climb in bed under the blankets, my back on the bathroom door. After a few minutes, he climbs up beside me. We both lie in silence and I listen to his breathing. After a few minutes, when I know he's asleep I roll and snuggle on his side. His eyes are close and I watch him for a while, and then I put my hand on his chest and whispers, "What I'm thankful for is you, Peeta. I'm thankful that you're in my life."

"I know, Katniss. Goodnight," he murmurs softly, and then he holds me tight. I freeze; I thought he was asleep and will not hear what I have to say, I guess wrong. Then he pulls me closer to him.

As I settle myself tightly close to him I say, "Goodnight, Peeta." I feel him smile and I am relieve and thankful that Peeta Mellark is indeed in my life.

Since after the Thanksgiving, Katniss and I become best friends. Although, I'd rather much have her as more than a friend, the fact of the matter is, she doesn't feel the same way about me. I still think she's still waiting for Gale and I'm okay with that. I know he will take good care of her but; it pains me that her heart beats for another man.

I am grateful that Katniss is there when I have flashbacks, always there to reassure me that everything's alright and brings me back to reality. And when she falls into sadness and thought about her losses I too was there for her. Our emotions are so attuned to each other it feels like we are and we will always be connected because of those losses. When I see her happy I am happy.

We talk about our living arrangements and she agreed to stay with me here at my house; at first I was adamant at her decision and I'm worried at what the people will think but, Katniss was firm with her decision and so it begun, the two of us living together on the same roof.

We settle into our routine; me cooking dinner and baking, Katniss hunting for our meal. Sometimes I go to town to get some vegetables and fruits but most of the time Katniss will bring all the items we need for the days meal.

The flashbacks came crushing with a vengeance that night and I feel like I won't be able to get out of it. Katniss' arms reached for me and hold me tightly whispering soothing words on my ear.

"Peeta, please stop. It's going to be alright Peeta, everything's alright. Whatever it is it's not real. I'm here, shhh…"

I blew out a breath and exhale deeply again. I look at Katniss and I wrap my arm tightly around her my eyes watering.

"You're you…you're not, oh god!" I sob and continued, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Katniss asks gently.

"Please don't go," I said, my arms still wrap around tightly on her and I realize she must be hurting the way I'm squeezing her. I loosen my grip and look at her and then her lips were on mine.

My hands slide up to her face and cup them; I look into her eyes and gently kiss her again. Katniss groans softly and I whimper. We kiss for a long time, and then she pulls back and asks, "Better?" I nodded and grins at her.

We stayed on bed for a long time. After a while I decided that I will never get sleep again so I pulled the blankets off me and got up. I saw that Katniss fell back asleep. I grabbed my sweater and tiptoe out of the room.

I already have done making breakfast when Katniss came into the kitchen. She looks freshen up this morning and she looks different from the previous morning. Then I notice that she was wearing a skirt and her hair is nicely done in a braid that I like so much. I smile broadly at her.

"'Morning…want a cup of coffee?" I ask my lips curve in a wicked smile.

"Yes, please."

She didn't seem to be in a bad mood after the previous night.

"What's the matter?" she asks me in alarm. I grin at her.

"Are you going somewhere? You look like you're going on a date," I tease her and I got an evil eye in return and a snort.

"First of all, what I'm wearing is what every girl wear, secondly, yes I'm going somewhere with you but, it's not a date."

"Ah…" I say in response, and then I pluck a daisy off the vase and put it on her hair.

I kiss her on the lips at first it was soft and gentle and then it became more urgent and passionate. Then I feel her arm snakes around my neck and I deepen the kiss.

We were interrupted by a loud bang at the door and we instinctively pulls away from each other. We both turned at the door and in there stands Gale looking at both of us his eyes darks at the sight of what he saw.

I recovered first and walk to the door and ask Gale to come in. Katniss follows and without hesitation she went into Gale's waiting arms. It feels weird looking at her with another man's arms. I know this day will come but, it still hurt looking at her with the man I know she will pick over me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

Thank you for the feedbacks, I love them! To AliceWonder555-I know what you mean I tried to separate their pov's by putting *** after the whole paragraph but, I guess it doesn't take it when I upload them. I will try and do something else; cheers: p

**Chapter Five;**

I cross the room and was in Gale's arms instantly, he crushes me with his hug. I missed him so much I don't think I want to let go. I feel his hands slips on my waist lifting me up and pressed his lips on mine, laughing.

After the kiss, I turn my head round and saw the look of pain on Peeta's face. I feel like a jerk for hurting him again.

Gale puts me down and faces Peeta, he silently reach out and extended his hand for him to shake. Peeta grabs it and shakes them.

"Hello, Gale," Peeta says politely and then asks Gale to come in.

"Hello, Peeta. It's nice to see you again," Gale replies as politely as he can.

"Would you mind if I steal Catnip, here?" Gale said.

Peeta and I stare at each other in silence, not knowing what to do or say. Then I hear him say, "Sure. I'm sure you two have a lot of things to catch up on."

He grins at me and takes my hand when he saw me frowns.

"It's ok, Katniss. I have things to do today."

"Alright," I said and grab my jacket from the door, irritated. I know there is no arguing with him besides I want to spend some time with Gale.

"Wait, aren't you going to change?" Gale asks me. I look at him puzzled.

"Why do I need to change?" I inquire, his suggestion irritates me. I can see Peeta at the corner of my eye looking at us…at me frowning.

I let out a frustrated sigh and steps away from him and then I ran upstairs but, before I reach the third steps I hear Gale call me back.

"Katniss…are you coming?" he asks, clearly at a loss.

I turn and stare at him then I say, "Yes, I'm coming. I'll just put on my pants and be right down."

"Oh, ok," he says frowning.

Before we left I planted a kiss on Peeta's mouth and told him that I'll see him later, he nods and close the door behind us.

* * *

My heart breaks seeing the two of them together, Katniss with her hand grasping his. Maybe this is what Gale felt when he sees us together during the Hunger Games and just a few minutes ago. Maybe he knows that she did not love me and that she just acts it only when we're together.

I know I don't want to see it before and I'm blinded with my love for her. It was clear that when she's with him she actually looks happy-really happy.

She loves him that much I'm sure of. I grab my jacket and pull on my boots. I have to get out of here; it would just make me think all the happy things we did together and worry about what she and Gale is doing.

I head out to the town; I need to clear my head besides, Katniss is a grown young woman and she will be safe with him.

The seam looks different from last year; everyone looks much healthier and the worry that I sometimes see in their eyes are gone. I went to Greasy Sae's store and purchase vegetables that I will make for dinner tonight and bought a bag of flour for the bread I'm planning to bake.

I walk slowly and diligently back to the Victor's Village, and when I saw the woods I glance over the trees and thought about Katniss.

When I reach home I finish unloading the vegetables and the bag of flour I purchased. I started rummaging through the cupboards and drawers for all the things I need to bake the bread. I wash the vegetables and dried them on the kitchen cloth.

I busied myself cooking and baking to keep my thoughts away from her and the fun things she was doing with Gale right now.

* * *

We find ourselves sitting at the same log we use to sit when we hunt together, long before Peeta and I got reap that is. Gale took my hand and to my surprise kisses me hard on the lips. My resolve is gone, I kiss him back and then I hate myself for doing it. I pull away from him and apologize softly. I feel disgusted at myself; I don't know what to feel. I know I'm hurting Peeta at this very moment but, I don't know what to feel right now.

Gale was and I know still is my best friend and if I want to talk to anyone about anything and everything I'm sure I can rely on him. Gale stares intently at me, chewing his lower lips and then sighs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I reply not looking at him.

"Well. Whatever it is you have in mind, clearly you have a lot on your mind right now. I miss you Katniss, I know I haven't been there the past few months. I want you to understand. I've been battling demons of my own and I'm so sorry for disappointing you."

I look at Gale and for the first time. Seeing him at what he really is to me. He is my friend that I can't deny; we helped each other through thick and thin, helped fed our families. But he left me when I needed him the most. I don't know if I can just set that aside.

Gale was looking at me waiting for me to say something. I took his hands and caress his handsome face; he has such strong features, I touched his jaw and look at his deep brown eyes. I know now what to tell him.

A/N: thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

**Eeekkk…I'm not completely happy with the last chapter. Hopefully this next one is better than the last. Once again, thanks for the feedback, and to all who put this story as their favourite. **

**Chapter Six;**

Gale pulls my hand and led me to the stream where we use to do our fishing. I scowl at him when he takes his boots off and run at the edge of the water. When he turns back to look at me, he grins wickedly, as if daring me to do the same. He dips his foot on the water and jumped away laughing.

Surprise at what he just did I laughed along with him. I was startled when he grabs me by my waist and pretended to throw me to the water. I got away from his grip and when he caught me we struggled laughing and stumbled to the ground. I find myself pinned underneath him, and then I felt his body tense.

Our eyes locked and we stared at each other's faces for a long time, then his eyes darken with passion.

"Katniss," he said his voice raw with emotions. I took his face between my two hands and a single tear ran down from his eyes.

"Katniss, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I was a coward not coming back here…with you. I'm so sorry." His voice sounded so broken, I don't know what to do.

His lips crushed into mine. We kissed for a long a time. When were done he got off of me and help me up to my feet.

Gale and I walk away from the woods. As we near the perimeter fence, I instinctively stop and listen for the hum of the electrical current out of habit. I know the fence between District 12 and the woods are just only a reminder now of what was once; a prison to us, before the war.

As we pass through the fence, I look at the seam and saw people going about their way, people who came back after the war making a new beginning; a beginning that does not include another Hunger Games. I thought too, that many lives have been lost and families torn apart but, it also warms my heart that no more children will face an early and brutal death by the hands of another child for the amusement of the people of Capitol.

No more reaping.

I was jolted awake from my reverie when Gale took my hand and led me through the town.

We walk through the district stopping here and there to say hello to old friends. We visit Greasy Sae at the new building, and when she saw Gale her face brightens.

With the sun already set we set out to go back to the Victor's Village. Instead of going back to Peeta's house I led Gale into mine. Without a word I unlocked the front door and I stood there for a long time without moving a muscle; the house feels foreign to me.

Clearing his throat Gale stood beside me clearly waiting for me to go in.

"I'm sorry. Come on in."

Swallowing the sudden lump in my throat for remembering my sister, I ask Gale to have a sit. As I look at the window I saw the light in Peeta's kitchen burning brightly. I jump when Gale snakes his hand to my waist and turns me to face him.

I can't help but feel the urge to run, like I always do when faced with problems like this. But I can't run out on him, not until I tell him how I truly feel about him.

All I could do is stand there, not knowing what to say…then I feel his strong calloused hand and warm lips into mine. Looking up into his eyes I feel I was betraying Peeta. I pull away from him.

"Katniss?" startled at my sudden move, Gale stares at me.

"I'm sorry…" I said my hands immediately cover my mouth to muffle the sob that I know are going to come.

"It's him. Isn't it?" I nod in reply not trusting my voice.

"Do you love him?" asks Gale.

"I don't know," I softly reply.

"You don't know? Well, make sure to let me know when you're sure because I won't give up on you Catnip." Gale left and slammed the door. I was left there crying staring at the door not knowing what to do.

I wiped my face and ran to Peeta's house.

**A/N: a short one but, i hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

**Thanks everyone for liking this story and to everyone that gave me feedbacks.**

**Chapter Seven;**

Swallowing the lump in my throat I tell myself to not cry again as I approach his door. I have to knock several times before he answers.

"Oh…Katniss," he says clearly surprise. "I didn't know you're coming back tonight. What happened? Is Gale with you?" he inquires rapidly.

I shook my head I look away from his penetrating gaze not wanting him to see the emotions that I'm sure are visible on my face at the mention of Gale's name. He looked over my shoulder as if to confirm my unspoken answer and then his hug catches me off guard. I stepped back awkwardly but manage to grip his arms for balance.

I hugged him back burying my head in his chest. "I miss you," I whisper.

"I miss you too," Peeta replies. Then he led me inside and helped me sit in one of the kitchen chair and ask if I had eaten, I shook my head no.

He walks over to the stove and pulls out the dinner I'm sure he made for us. As he spreads the food on the table my mouth waters from the smell of baked chicken with roasted vegetables; and then he I saw the bread that was my favourite; the cheese buns that I knew he baked just for me.

Peeta carved the chicken and put me two pieces of meat on my plate and said, "Let's eat". I helped myself with the rest of the meal. He sits on the chair facing me and we ate in silence occasionally glancing at each other.

After dinner we went into the living room and Peeta lit the fireplace. We sat on the sofa and he pulls me with him, as we snuggled under the blanket Peeta wraps his strong arms around me and I leaned closer on his chest. Silence follows as we listen to the fire crackling from the grate.

The silence didn't last long because Peeta asks quietly, "Tell me what happened today? Are you okay?" I didn't answer him for a while not sure if I want to talk to him about Gale.

"I'm alright. It's just…it's been a long day," I said softly.

"Ok… I'm just worried when I saw you tonight. You looked like you had a rough day."

I sigh heavily and thought; with Peeta I can be as vulnerable as I want to be, I don't have to hide in shame or tiptoe around him when the horrors and sadness overpowers me. I'd thought in the past that Gale knew me better than anyone, but I was wrong. Peeta never pushes me but, always there to wrap his arms around me, to kiss me softly and reminds me that everything is going to be alright even though he is battling his own demons. He always has time to comfort me.

I say that Peeta Mellark knows me better than I know myself and with him I feel comfortable; he's my best friend and right now the most important person in the world to me. A smile spreads across my face at the thought and then I realized what Haymitch said to me before; maybe Peeta is too good for me and he will someday realized that I am not worth to be in his life; somehow the thought makes me want to cry.

As if feeling my inner turmoil Peeta ran his hands up and down my arm softly as if to comfort me.

As the night grew my eyelids became heavy from sleep and I realized that Peeta's lightly snore and even breathing suggests that he was asleep. I lift my face to him and I lightly brush his lips with mine.

I opened my eyes at the tiny slivers of light coming through the window and a tiny gasps escaped me, I felt something hard against my thigh. I froze when I realized what it was. Embarrassed at my predicament, I tried not to move lest he wakes. So I laid there thinking of my of what to do next; should I wake him up I ask myself? But if he wakes he will see that he has an erection and that alone will embarrass both of us. I know he's sleeping and he probably can't help it but, it doesn't help my situation. What I did next surprises and shock me. I elbowed him a little harder than I planned. "Peeta," I whisper softly.

With a confused murmur, he opens his eyes and looks at me sleepily and then he sat up so quickly when he realized my discomfort and _Bam!_ I fell on the floor with a thud. "Oh my, God! Katniss…" he trails off in horror.

I scrambled up my feet feeling flustered. My left elbow stings from hitting it on the floor and for a moment I can't quite see right because of the sudden impact of my fall. Peeta was scrambling hurriedly off the sofa to help me; his face was red as beets.

"Katniss...I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," I told him averting my eyes away from the front of his pants. I became very aware of Peeta's muscular body how strong he looks, his three pack abs that will make every girl in Panem drools over him and they do as I remember the time we went to town. I felt something stir inside me at the thought that girls looks at him that way. And his male reproductive organ…it's quite apparent that he is anatomically proportioned as well. My eyes widen in disbelief as I thought about them.

Peeta's face still registered shocked and embarrassment as he mumbles about something I could not quite hear. Then he ran upstairs leaving me standing alone in his living room. After a few minutes I heard the shower above being turn on. I stood there for a little while thinking about my relationship with Peeta. Then I shook my head for it to clean, I grabbed the blanket and folded them neatly on the sofa.

I went into the kitchen and started making coffee. As I was getting the mugs out from the cupboard when the door opened with a loud bang, I jumped and turned at the door. Haymitch stumbled in groggily his hair wet from the falling snow outside. He sat on the kitchen chair smelling strongly of alcohol. I looked at him disgustedly and wrinkled my nose.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for a drink?" I asked sarcastically turning away from him.

"I didn't ask for your permission, sweetheart," Haymitch fired back. Before I could fire back a nasty retort Peeta came in his hair still wet from the shower. He stops in his track when he saw Haymitch. Then his face breaks into a grin.

"Good morning, Haymitch. You're early is there something you want?" Peeta greets him and accepted the coffee I handed him avoiding my eyes and then I grudgingly handed one to Haymitch.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Okay," Peeta replies. Then he turns and glared at me.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Well, I need to talk to Peeta alone."

"Fine then." I walked out the door and padded upstairs making as much noise as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

**As usual thanks so much for all the feedbacks. **

**Chapter Eight;**

Katniss glared at Haymitch but, didn't look at me when she walked out the door making as much noise as possible. I heard her footsteps upstairs in the bedroom above us, and then the drawers were opening and closing with a bang. I smiled at myself thinking that only Haymitch can make Katniss as upset as she is now.

Haymitch cleared his throat; I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me questioningly. I ignored his unspoken question and asked him instead, "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, it's not actually on my mind, you understand but, I think it's a great idea," Haymitch said.

"Don't go skate around it, Haymitch. Just tell me."

"Okay, then. The town's people had asked me if I could convince you to put up a new bakery," he said a little skeptically.

I looked at him puzzled and then I ask him, "When did they ask you this?"

Haymitch shrugs but said, "Oh, about a week ago. Last time I went to town. Mind you they're pretty insistent too, that I ask you right away."

"Look, Haymitch, I'm sure it's a good idea to have a new bakery. And to tell you the truth it'll probably be good too for the people that can't afford to order their flour supplies from the Capitol," I told him.

"I hear a _but_… coming," Haymitch said, sighing and looking at me with hope. He seems like he sobers up after a cup of coffee or maybe it's the tasks that he has to convince me of what the District wants from me.

"But nothing… Haymitch," I mumble a reply.

"Ok. So you'll do it then?" he asks, not sure if he gets my meaning or not. I want to say yes but, I'm not sure if I can. I don't want to give them hope if I say yes and then not go through with it. The memory is still too painful for me even to think of putting up a new bakery. I always picture myself that if I have my own, my father would still be here guiding me. I miss them very much especially my father, and to build a new one would be too much for me to handle right now.

"Look, boy-" Haymitch begins with a bored tone but, I cut him off.

"No. Not right now," I said finally.

"Why?" ask Haymitch.

"I have my reasons. But, you can tell everyone that I will think about it."

"Well, alright. Whatever… just let me know when and if you decide, ok? I'll go to town today and tell them what you said."

"Ok," I said. I got up and picked my cup and walked over to the sink. Haymitch follows and before he says good-bye, "By the way Gale Hawthorne is back. Just thought I'd let you know if you didn't already." My back straightened up when I heard Gale's name but, I did not turn round, I only nodded and waved my hand in acknowledgment then I heard the door open then closed.

I was standing there for a long time watching the snow swirl outside the window when I felt my jaw tightens without warning and my body became rigid. I fell on the floor my whole body shaking.

_The floor was leaking, mud all around then bright lights blinding my eyes. I closed them tight and when I opened them I saw two people standing on my bed poking me with something, I tried to moved but I can't. Then I saw Katniss being ripped to shred by the mutts. I yelled and yelled some more but, nobody came and helped. Katniss turned to me and started growling…I tried talking to her but to no avail _and_ I know she's going to kill me. Her arms reached for me and got hold of my throat she started choking me. I looked at her but her eyes were empty of any recognition that she knew me. I gasped for air and I know I'm going to die…_

I heard someone calls my name.

I screamed again and again, and then I woke. My ears still rings from my own scream. Katniss was leaning on me and I knew then that I had another flashbacks. I felt clammy and cold.

"Peeta…" Katniss mumbled once again. I looked at her and smiled. She looks worried when she helps me get up over one of the chair. "What happened?"

"I might have slipped and fell," I said. I wiped my face with my hands. She looked at me, disbelief etched in her eyes. She looked me over, making sure I did not hurt myself.

"How are you feeling now?"

"All right. Just a little tired."

"Of course you're tired. You've been trashing and screaming on the floor for about two minutes. I didn't know what to do," she says her expression sad.

She told me to go get some rest; so she helped me up and asked me to lean on her. I was glad because I'm still a bit shaken.

She helped me in bed. "I thought you'd changed your mind to stay here. When you were late coming home last night, I mean." Katniss looked at me like I lost my mind. I know she would tell me if she decide to go with Gale to District two. But would she? I thought.

"Stay with me…for a while," I asked. Katniss nods and lay down beside me.

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke it's already noon. I feel much better than earlier this morning. I got up and stretch. I heard voices downstairs and could not recognize one of them. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face.

"Peeta," Katniss said when she saw me. I smiled and walked over to them. Haymitch was sitting on a kitchen chair with a gentleman I did not recognized at first. Then, recognition dawned on me. Plutarch Heavensbee. My eyes hardened and I stared at him stonily. He stood up when he saw me comes in but he has the decency to look down when I stared at him. Katniss came to my side and took my hand; I smiled back at her and tighten my grip. I can feel my heart pounds inside my chest and I know Katniss is feeling the same way. After all he was one of the people that we both don't trust.

"What do you want?" I ask, anger surfacing on my voice. Haymitch stood and walked over to us. He puts his hands on my shoulder as though trying to calm me down. In a way, maybe he is because if Katniss was not beside me I would have jumped that man and pounds my fist on his face. But I know Katniss would not approve and I don't want to put her in harm. After all, he is one of the people that are now running the Capitol.

"Well…Plutarch here has some idea that you two might want to hear. Mind you it's up to you to agree or disagree. And just to let you know, I don't like it a bit." I looked at Haymitch to see what he meant but, he looked away before I can question him with my eyes. I turned to Katniss but she was having a staring contest with Plutarch.

"Now that he's here, would you mind telling us what you want?" Katniss hissed at him without breaking eye contact.

"Well, the Capitol wants to start a new Hunger game—only if the rest of the Victors will agree." He said hurriedly when he saw the look on our faces. Katniss looked at Haymitch then at Plutarch ready to lunge. I restrained her and shook my head.

"What the hell do you mean?" she screamed at him. He flinched and about ready to say something when I said, "Do you really think we are going to agree? How could you even think that? And whose brilliant idea this is?" I said trying not to yell at him like Katniss did. He stammered before he answered.

"Well…I…uhmm, its Coin's idea of course. I told her it's a bad idea but, some people at the Capitol are really convinced that it will be good-"

"Good? Hah! You people in charge don't get it do you? What would you say if we the citizens of the Districts decide that instead of children trying to kill each other for the entertainment of the Capitol, we put you in the arena for once?" Katniss screams at him once again, her tears now running down her face.

"You people never learns. Get out of my house and tell Coin to watch her back. Get out, now!" I said my whole being shaking from anger. Haymitch just stood there the whole time without a word.

"Are you agreeing with this…this stupid idea?" I ask.

"Boy…you don't know me at all if you think that. I'll be the first to storm to the Capitol and break that bitches head." I nodded and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Anyways, I told him it was a bad idea and no one will ever agree to it. Just in case I want you two to watch your back. It seems like we might get another Snow in Panem." At that said he left leaving us to ponder at everything we heard.

We both sigh in relief. For a few seconds Katniss seemed unable to speak. She turned toward me, turned away. Then she rallied and looked at me decisively.

"Come, Peeta. I want to go for a walk."

"A walk?" I said, "But it's cold and wet-"

"…and nothing," she said smiling; "Besides it stops snowing and it looks really nice outside. Let's go to town?"

"I was glad enough to go with her besides; we both need to clear our head. We were both shaken by what the Capitol was planning. We grabbed our jackets and pulled on our boots.

We walked towards town hand in hand away from the Victor's Village. As we near the seam Katniss' head instinctively turned towards her old place. I squeezed her hand to a silent understanding. Looking back and forth at what the war took from us although people started re-building the District the explosions that nearly destroyed it is still visible.

We reached the Hob and saw people that we knew and some that we don't know from other District who came here to start a new life.

We came upon Greasy Sae's stall but Katniss stops and stood there for a while to my surprise and then as if reluctantly she started walking again. I saw the reason of her hesitation, in front of her Greasy's store stood Gale his back on us talking to her and one other fellow I did not recognized.

Greasy Sae saw us and waved us over enthusiastically. We didn't have a choice but to go over.

"Gale," I said.

"Peeta," Gale replied.

"Hello, Katniss," Gale said looking at her. The silence that follows were palpable until Greasy clapped her hands and told us that she has the bag of flour that I ordered from her a week before.

I paid for the flour and was ready to leave until I realized that Katniss has not said a word to Gale.

"Are you ready to go?" Katniss asked. It threw me off guard the way she was treating Gale. It's not like her at all and I wonder what really happened the day before.

"Wait, Katniss. Can we…can we talk?" Gale asked, looking at me as if needing my permission. Katniss hesitated for only a moment when she agreed.

"Sure. Meet me tomorrow at the woods, the usual place." Then she took my hand and led us out.

I don't understand any of what just transpired between them but, I hope she will tell me when she's ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

**Chapter Nine;**

We walk hand in hand away from town to Victor's Village. Peeta was quiet and I knew he was thinking about my meeting with Gale tomorrow.

Even though it's not true, Peeta considers Gale as his rival for my affection, and I can't blame him for that, because I don't even know how I feel about Gale myself and right now he has no idea what my true feelings for him.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him quietly. He looks at me and shrugs. I didn't press for any answers; I know I won't get any if he has his ways. "I promised I will tell you everything tomorrow after I talk to Gale."

"You don't have to tell me anything, Katniss," he said smiling.

The night proved to be deathly quiet than usual. After we finished our dinner I went upstairs while Peeta lock up. I shower hurriedly, braided my hair and climb onto bed. Peeta walk in a few minutes later. I didn't bother to turn around when he lay down in bed beside me. After a minute his strong arms pull me to his embrace. "Goodnight, Katniss."

When I open my eyes pale light of dawn shining through the window, I groan and pull the blanket over my head not wanting to get up. I lay there for a while but I know sleep won't come to me again.

I look over on my other side and see that Peeta is still asleep, I scoot slowly away from him so as not to wake him. I quietly slip out of bed, put on a pair of socks and walk into the bathroom.

I splash water on my face and change into a pair of pants and a warm sweater. Downstairs I pull on my boots and slip out the back door as quietly as I can.

As I walk towards the woods I see at the corner of my eyes a silhouette in front of the house I abandoned a few weeks ago. I walk over the house warily and gasp when the person steps away from the shadow. Confusion must be evident on my face because he was quick to explain.

"I'm sorry…did I scare you? I thought we could meet here instead of the woods. I heard that there are packs of wild dogs roaming out there, and I don't want to take any chance."

Gale speaks so quietly I can barely hear him. "I was surprise though when I found out that you're not here. I'm sorry I should have called first and let you know."

"It's fine, Gale, I understand." I interrupted him. A small smile breaks across his face, and he walks towards me and gives me a fierce hug.

"Let's go inside," I said. We broke apart and I inserted the key on the door. A musty smell greets me when I open it. Gale steps inside and flicks the switch for the light. Sadness washes over me when I see how empty it looks. I always thought that when I open the door Prim will be here happy to see me and my mom smiling her shy and guarded smile when I bring food on the table.

Gale took hold of my hand and squeezes them tightly as if he knew what I was feeling at that moment.

I squeezed them back, dreading the moment that I will have to let go.

I look at him and he smiles. I can see right through him just like he can see right through me. Gale smiles but, it hasn't reached his eyes. My heart ache because I know what I was about to tell him.

"I know you have something to tell me. But I want to tell you something first," Gale said his voice shaking and then he took both my hands and look me in the eyes.

"I love you. I think I've known it for a long time, I just didn't have the courage to tell you before, what with the hunger games looming over us every year and then there's both our family that relies on us to feed them. Now that the hunger games no longer exist and my family and Prim are gone we can start our own family. What I'm saying is…I want to be with you, I want to marry you, Katniss."

I was flabbergasted at what I was hearing and for a second I could not say anything. I took a deep breath and hope to God that he will not hate me.

"I'm sorry, Gale. You asked me to be honest with you. I love Peeta. I guess I've been in love with him since that second hunger games when I thought the electrical current in the arena killed him, and then when Snow tortured him and I thought I would never see him again. I'm so sorry," I said my voice is shaking and I can feel my tears rolling down my cheeks.

I can tell how defeated he is, although he tries not to show it. He inhales deeply and then he wraps me in his arms; I saw tears running down his face.

I hate once again how much I hurt him. "Its okay, Katniss. I know deep down that you love him more I just thought that I'll take my chance and maybe if I tell you how I feel you'll change your mind. Peeta will make you happy and he will take good care of you. He's a good man." I buried my head deeper onto his chest.

"I love you too, not just the way how I feel about Peeta. Please, will you still be my friend?" I said now sobbing.

"I know and I will always be your friend, Catnip. Peeta's a lucky man."

I pull away from him wipes my face before I look at him, his gray eyes are sad but, I know he will be okay. After I composed myself, Gale guided me into the kitchen and he rummage through the drawers.

When he found what he was looking for he began making coffee. Coffee, the one thing my family could not afford when we were still poor.

After we had our small breakfast, we talked about our new lives how we are coping but, I dare not tell him that I still get nightmares. He tells me about his new life in District two, and I noticed how proud he is at what he does and I'm happy for him.

Then I thought about that fateful day when my sister got killed; I'm still not sure if his bomb was the one that killed her. Gale is a good man and he's good soldier. If it is the bomb he made that got my sister killed I have to forgive him, I have to remind myself that it was not his fault, we were at war. And if I don't let go of the past I will be miserable the rest of my life.

Besides I want to prove to my sister that her death was not in vain. I will try to live without her and just take the happy memories she left behind.

We decided to walk around and see the living room. I can see that the furnishings are getting dusty and in needs of cleaning.

When we look outside the sun is way up the sky, we were here for almost half the day. I look at Gale and I knew he understands.

We left the house and before I reached the gate I look back sighing deeply. I know I'm letting go of my past. Prim will always be in my heart. I took Gale's hand and we walk back to Peeta's house. I cannot wait to see him.

A/N: Thanks to all my readers that have subscribed and put this story on their alert list. I really appreciated all of you and all your feedbacks. And to the reader(s) that did not like this story and read it anyways…my thanks go to you. I am working on the last two chapters…I hope to finish soon and post them. Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

**Thanks again for reading. I took the suggestions of some of my reader(s) that I should clarify which pov's is it on the story. So here is it. I appreciate everyone reading this and putting this on their story alerts. A little feedback is all I'm asking...thanks!**

**Chapter Ten:**

Katniss (pov's)**:**

I feel much better and worse at the same time after I had my conversation with Gale. I hope I didn't lose him completely and that he will still be my best friend. I've hurt him I know but, I don't want him to wait for me or to have his hopes up that someday I will choose him instead of Peeta.

I walk the short distance to Peeta's house and I smile at the thought of seeing him even though I just left his house this morning while he sleeps. It felt like a long time; maybe that's how someone feels when one is in love. I smile at the thought.

I was near Peeta's door when someone calls my name. I suck a deep breath and brace myself for I knew who the voice belongs to. I turn around and see Haymitch walking towards the same path I was going.

"Hello, sweetheart," he says. I inhale the foul smell of alcohol when he reaches my side. "It's great to see you again. It's been a long time. Tell me, was that Gale Hawthorne I saw you with really early this morning at your house?" he says and grins uncharacteristically as if he was telling a great joke with a hint of malice. I care about Haymitch drunkard and all; after all he was the one who helped us when we were at the games. But right now rage and irritation bubbles inside of me at his nosiness.

"What do you want, Haymitch?" I ask trying not to show my irritation on my tone. But, with Haymitch I sometimes can't help it.

He smiles. "Oh don't be a sour puss! I didn't want to pry sweetheart. I just saw you two at your house and I'm curious, is all." he says.

"Tell me though, is there something going on between the two of you?" Haymitch although sober seems to be drunker this morning but, I get the feeling that he knows more than what he's telling me.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask facing him, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. Did he somehow know that Gale asked me to marry him and to come away with him?

"Oh, just worried about Peeta. How he will take the news."

I look at him sharply.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask my face flush from anger.

"What I'm trying to say is, before you accept his proposal—yes—yes, I know he's going to propose to you," says Haymitch, and then he added as if an afterthought, "Of course I didn't think he would do it right away... the point is, please think about Peeta. Don't you think he's been through enough already? You two are living together like an old married couple. And you would-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"How did you know he will ask me to marry him? Did he tell you that?" I ask frantically. How could Gale do this to me? And why tell Haymitch? Does anyone else know about it too? I asked myself, I can feel the heat rises up my neck into my face. I feel betrayed once again by him.

"Oh please, the boy was very cocky when he was telling Greasy and her son about his plans for the both of you. I rather thought that being made one of the high ranking Peace Keeper for the Capitol made his noggins big," he laughs as if it's a joke.

"So did he ask you?" he asks again. His tone actually softened and tries to be emphatic, when he saw how distressed I look.

"Yes, he did. And before you give me your God-awful lecture or speech or whatever… I said no. I don't understand why Gale would do that." His eyebrows shot up and look me over as if seeing me for the first time. I stare at him and wait for an answer, but he's not looking at me anymore. He's looking behind me, smiling drunkenly….

I turn around and saw Peeta standing at the door.

"What's going on out here?" Peeta asks his brows furrows.

"Hi," I said trying to compose myself.

"Well…I'll be off then. I'm sure you two have lots of things to do…and to talk about. See you later, Peeta." He winks at me and walk unsteadily back to his house.

"Hey, let's get you inside its cold out here." I followed him. Inside I absentmindedly rub my hand from the cold. I somehow forgot that it's freezing outside, standing there for a long time turned my fingers blue. Peeta handed me a hot cup of tea and I wrap my hands around it. I took a sip and avoided Peeta's eyes.

"How's your walk with Gale?" he asks. He looks worried and curious. I exhales and look into his deep blue eyes. Ever since Gale came back, all I see is hurt and sadness in his eyes and I feel awful because somehow it's my actions that are making him feel this way.

"Peeta," I said. I have no idea where and how to start.

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me," he said his brows furrows. I stand up and plant myself in front of him. He looks surprise but, did not say anything. I took his hand and look him in the eyes.

"He does not have deep blue eyes or perfect eyebrows, or curly blond hair." I caress his perfect jaw line and felt the stubble that's beginning to grow. "In short, the biggest problem with Gale is, he's not you Peeta."

His gaze was almost unreadable, but after a moment he began to smile and he took me in his arms and kisses me passionately. We kiss for a long time until we break apart to catch our breath. He leans back and rakes his hands through his blond hair. A glimmer of happiness appears on his face. I'm waiting for him to say something. Then he kisses me again. "I love you, Katniss. I will always love you. I will do my best to make you happy, I will make sure you have everything you want and need."

I know I have to say 'I love you' too but, for some reason I could not voice it out, yet. So, I said what I know will satisfy him, for now, "I don't need nor want anything, Peeta. As long as we're together I'm happy." He smiles but it didn't quiet reach his eyes and my heart sunk. He pulls me into his arms and I buried my head in his chest.

The fast few weeks were a blur. We became like Haymitch said; an old married couple. Peeta accepts the offer to open up a new bakery and I can tell how happy he was. He makes all the planning, the layout and all the decors that will eventually be put in the store. He always ask for my opinions whether it's important or not. But, since the weather is still cold for the construction of the bakery we both decide we will begin when spring comes.

About an hour later I find myself in my old hunting clothes, my bow and arrows slung over my shoulder. I headed into the woods and Peeta stayed home to bake. I stayed in the meadows for most of the morning and I bagged two rabbits.

I felt more alive than the past few weeks. Even the nightmares, I noticed are not as frequent as it was and Peeta's flashbacks are not as bad as it used to. I walk back home wondering what Peeta was doing. As I step into the kitchen I saw him hard at work. He's covered in flour and beads of sweat are visible on his forehead. My mouth starts to water and my stomach starts to rumble just thinking about the cheese buns that was baking in the oven.

The front of his apron is covered in flour and food coloring. The sight of him so wrapped up in his work makes me smile and I dropped my game bag on the floor and cross the room to wrap my arms around his waist.

He stops what he was doing and turns around to wrap his arms around me and I felt a little flutter on my stomach. Peeta took my face into his hands and presses his lips into mine. I felt the stickiness on my cheeks and laughs. "Did you know you really look good in apron?" I told him returning his kiss.

"And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on?"

I could really use to this change in our relationship.

Peeta glanced over my bag and smiles. "What's in the bag?"

"Two fat rabbit," I reply picking up my bag and taking the rabbits out from it.

"Maybe we should invite Haymitch for dinner tonight." He says looking at me warily. I shrug and told him that it was fine. My thoughts start to wonder…to my mother…Gale…Peeta's father…Finnick…Prim. Oh, Prim. Prim my little sister who will always be twelve, how I've missed her. My eyes suddenly waters at the thought.

He took the rabbits and put them in the sink. "What were you thinking?" Peeta asks pulling me to his arms again. "You…everyone," I smile. I let the thought go away. I kiss his neck just below his ear which I know will make him moan in pleasure, and sure enough the moan came and I giggle.

"If you keep on doing that, I might not be able to make our dinner and we will both starve," he says huskily, then gently grabbing my derriere which makes me squeal. "All right," I said laughing.

We pull apart from each other and he starts to prepare dinner.

"I'll go up and take a shower." He nods and turns back to the sink. I stared at his back. I thought about the past years and the time he was hijacked and all the sufferings and flash backs and the way I had treated him after his rescue. I felt horrible at the thought because even after everything he still loves. He was too good for me. I ran upstairs.

After my shower, I towel dry my hair I put them in a single braid, put on a pair of clean pants and shirt.

Peeta was almost done with cooking when I came back down. I set the table up and we ate in good company. We talk about our day and what we still need for the bakery. Haymitch did not join us because he was too drunk to come over, so Peeta saves him food to take to him tomorrow morning.

After dinner we went in the living room and we play games with a deck of cards. I won all the games but I knew Peeta lets me win. When we both got tired we decided to go to bed.

Peeta kiss me goodnight, holds me in my sleep and nothing more. But tonight is something more different. Because, I knew now that I love him. When he kisses me one more time I felt the same feeling I have felt when we were in the cave and again on the beach. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

Christmas and New Year had gone by fast; and at last spring is here. The construction of the bakery has begun and Peeta is in town almost every day to oversee everything that's been going on.

I decided that if I want to get domestic, I should learn at least how to cook simple meal using a real kitchen with pots and pans and big wooden spoons. Sure, I can make a meal out of a game or rabbits or even squirrel but, those times I did it were when I'm outdoors with no pots and pans required, only a fire pit and a stick or two and the meal is ready.

No. I have to show Peeta that I'm capable of cooking a decent meal. Biting my bottom lip between my teeth and pinching my nose, I give a sigh of defeat. "Maybe that's why he doesn't let me cook. I ruin even a simple pot roast. How pathetic," I said to no one in particular.

I hurriedly scrape off the burnt part of the meat and also took out the vegetables that were ruined. I arrange it neatly on a platter so that the part that I cut out is not visible. I step back and admired my work. I smile and look at the clock above the stove. Peeta will be home any minute now. I covered the meat and I hurriedly ran upstairs to wash up and change into clean shirt.

I heard the door open and Peeta's voice inquiring if I was home.

I ran downstairs and saw the confusion and amused look on his face. I watch him from the door and couldn't help noticing how healthy he looks now, the weight he lost from the Hunger games and then some when he was hijacked is coming back slowly. I stare at his luscious lips and fit body. Peeta is one gorgeous man and his…mine.

I gasp at the thought feeling a little embarrass. I'd be kidding myself if I said I didn't see the other girls from town and the girls from Seam look at him; and I'd be kidding if, I also said I'm not jealous because I am. Peeta turns around when he heard me.

"What is all of this?" he asks smiling. Putting the loaf of bread on the table, he cross the room and kisses me.

"Well…I tried to make dinner but it didn't turn out good, obviously. I don't think the oven likes me," I said with a little shrug feeling embarrass at my lack of cooking skills. He took the foil off from the plate and grins.

"This looks good," he said kindly. I sigh and sat down. I know he just said it to make me feel good. I took the loaf of bread and slice them. I was surprise at myself because despite that it's a little burnt the meal was good and hearty.

Peeta helps me with the dishes. I was washing them when he came up behind me. I turn and he pins me against the counter with his soft luscious lips. He tasted sweet. I shivered in delight with his actions; Peeta's eyes take a look I've come to recognize; emotions, lust and his love for me. With a soft sound of desire, I deepened my kiss and I slide my arms around his neck. He encircles my waist into his strong arms.

"Thank you for making dinner tonight, it was good. And I wanted to tell you that your effort is greatly appreciated," he mumbles against my mouth.

"I love you, Peeta," there I said it at last, and if feels good. Peeta pulls away from me and when I look at his bright blue eyes there is shock and apprehension in them. My heart skips a beat when he stares at me and not saying anything. I feel the panic rises up to my chest, when Peeta holds his free hand to my cheek, his thumb skimming across my skin. I lean into his touch. "I love you, too. Always." He leans in and kisses me softly.

I fall back into his arms, a hunger growing in me. I want him, these needs I've had these feelings before but never this extreme. My hands search through Peeta as we kiss. Without thinking, I blindly undo the buttons of his shirt. Once it was done, I start where I left off, feeling the smooth skin of his chest, his shoulders, then along his midriff. My hands travel down the front of his pants and Peeta shudders at the contact.

"Katniss…" he breathes heavily. "I don't think this is such a good idea. I don't want you to regret anything if you're not ready."

"I'm not going to regret anything," I tell him honestly. "I want you and I'm ready."

A flush of uncertainty flashes in Peeta's eyes. I know how difficult it must be for him to believe me now but, after a moment he was kissing me again. We kissed in urgency, his arms braced on the counter then he stops. I look at him in confusion. He grins at me and scoop me up and we headed upstairs to our bedroom.

Peeta put me down gently and kisses my lips, then my neck and finally he pulls my shirt off, then I help him take his pants and my pants off. Slowly he positions himself above me, holding himself up with his forearms. "Are you sure?"

"I trust you." Then I cling tightly into his shoulders, knowing that it will hurt me at first. Peeta angles himself towards me and gently pushes his way inside of me. I gasp at the pain and Peeta stops and look me in the eye. He looks worried and asks, "Are you ok? I'm so-" I pull him back down before he can finish his sentence. After our love making, Peeta holds me tight my head rest on his chest and we both fell asleep peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

**Thanks again for reading. I took the suggestions of some of my reader(s) that I should clarify which pov's is it on the story. So here is it. **

**Chapter Ten:**

Peeta's (pov's)**:**

I woke at the first sign of light, a new day has come. I rub my eyes with my hands and look over at Katniss who is still sleeping beside me. Her long brown hair cascades over the pillow, covering half her face. I softly tuck it behind her ear and caress her soft cheek with my index finger. I can't believe what we had done last night. It was an amazing feeling and I was glad it was her. I look at her hoping that she will not regret everything this morning.

When she told me last night that she loves me I believed her, but now I'm not so sure, because of the flashbacks that I sometimes get. All I can see when I have those horrible flashbacks were Katniss trying to kill me or I try to kill her. I hate what the Capitol had done to me, I know Katniss will not hurt me, not physically at least; I thought.

I stare at her features and saw the many emotions that flit on her face when she sleeps. The warmth of her body beside me was comforting. I gently kiss her on the lips; she stirs but did not wake up. I scoot gently and quietly away from her and swing my legs off of the bed. I stood up and padded as quietly as I can into the bathroom.

I turn on the tap in the shower and steps into the running water. My stomach jumps at the thought of the previous night and I smiled. I know the road ahead will be hard, but I will ask her to marry me as soon as we talk about the previous night. I sigh and finish my shower, I step off the tub and towel dries my body. I put on clean clothes and quietly went downstairs to start breakfast.

I sat on the kitchen chair while the coffee is brewing and started to lists all the things that we still need for the bakery, but it's hard to concentrate when my head buzz with a lot of things that had happened before and after the revolution.

I hear footsteps above me, then the sound of her boots descending down the stairs. I put all the papers aside and waited for her.

"'morning, Peeta," she says, a big smile on her lips. But, then she pauses just for a minute at the door, judging me cautiously her smile vanish. I wonder if she sees the emotions on my face. I stood up and pour coffees in the cups I took from the cupboard.

"'morning, Katniss," I said giving her a slight awkward smile.

"Did you have breakfast already?" she ask, sitting in front of me.

"No…not yet, I'm waiting for you," I answered, handing her a cup of coffee. Katniss looks at me, a frown on her face. She did not say anything, but helped me to put the breakfast on the table. The silence that followed was deafening.

Maybe she can see the worry on my face. The air became heavy and awkward, making me more anxious. We sat and begun eating. I can't think of anything to say while we eat, so I say nothing, but Katniss keep on staring at me so intently; it reminds me of the time when we were at the second game, the Quarter Quell, when I got electrocuted. I see that look now; worried and sad.

"Are you okay, Peeta?" she asks me.

I drop my gaze and look down on the floor. "I'm not sure…"

"Hey…what is it? Is it about last night?" Katniss ask, taking my hands on hers. I feel guilt overwhelm me once again.

"No…I mean yes! I'm sorry about last night, Katniss," I said softly looking at her.

"You mean you're sorry you slept with me? Because, I am not sorry about what happened last night, Peeta. I wanted it and what I said is true. I love you," Katniss said looking at me straight in the eye. When I said nothing, she added.

"You don't believe that I love you?" she asked me. I sighed and feel awful. Of course I love her. How could she think that I don't? I look at her with disbelief and asked, "Why, Katniss?"

"What do you mean why?" Katniss ask me with a confuse look; her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"I have to ask why you said you love me, because I am not sure if you really do love me," I tell her softly. I hear her gasps and when I look at her there was tears in her eyes. Then she got up and sat beside me.

I feel her arms go around me and pulling me closer to her and kiss me gently on the lips. The touch of her soft lips against mine sets my whole body on fire. She pulls away from me and smile.

"Peeta, there is no one I will love other than you. I love you, I hope you know that?" Katniss said. I said nothing, then I pulled her closer and this time I kiss her. After our talk I decided to go to town to check the construction of the bakery, we decided that Katniss will meet me to town later on today to have lunch together. She wants to go to the meadow and hunt for a little bit. We said good-bye and I head to town.

Katniss (pov):

It's been six month after Peeta proposed. It took another six month before we became husband and wife, and we couldn't be happier. The horrible nightmares are also far in between now, even Peeta's flashbacks are no longer as bad as it used to, there are weeks that he doesn't even have them and they are manageable.

As I help him stack the shelves with freshly baked bread and cookies, I thought about the conversation we had right after our wedding. He told me that he wanted children, but I told him that I don't want any. I told him I'm not ready and will never be ready. I have seen enough heartache and pain to last me a lifetime and every time I thought about a child, I always see my sister Prim, her beautiful smile and caring nature, she will never grow old and I missed her very much. But, watching Peeta now, how he interact with his customers especially with the children I know he will be a good father someday. I just don't know if I can give it to him.

"What are you thinking?" Peeta ask me, smiling. I was jolted from my reverie and I smile back at him.

"You…and those pies you're baking," I said teasingly.

"Well…now I know I have a competition," he chuckles and went back to what he was doing. The front store chimes and three customers came in. I attend to them and force myself to forget about the thought of having children. After an hour, I tell Peeta that I will be heading back home, we kissed and I left.

The bright sunlight coming through the curtains woke me and when I open my eyes it hurts me and I squinted against it. Peeta's arm is around me protectively. I can feel his warm breath on my neck as he snores lightly. I turn around slowly to face him. I watch him as he sleeps; his face is relaxed with a slight smile on his lips. I run my hand gently on his back making small circles. His eyes flutter open and he smiles as he sees me.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he says, pulling me closer to him and kisses me on my forehead. Then I kiss him on the lips and he moans. When he kisses me on my neck I moan softly and Peeta makes love to me again, like the previous night.

After we had breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, we get dressed and we head out to a chilly fall day. As Peeta and I walk through the town, we are greeted by an array of people from District 12 and some from District 13, who chose to settle here after the rebellion. We saw Haymitch once or twice a month; right now he is visiting a friend from District 4.

This flu has been bugging me for almost a week now. Peeta was so worried that he did not go to the bakery today. When I finally convinced him that I am feeling much better, he left to see how the store is doing.

"I won't take long. If you need anything, call me, you hear?" Peeta said looking at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I just need a little rest. I'll go to bed and sleep it off. Go on," I said, finally convincing him to go.

I jolted out of bed, feeling dizzy and my stomach is churning. I barely got to the bathroom in time before I puke my guts out. I was sitting on the floor, vomiting for the third time when Peeta came into the room. He kneeled beside me and cradles my head; he wipes my face with a cool face cloth.

"Katniss, this is the second day you've vomited. We have to get you to the doctor," Peeta said worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor, it's just flu," I say, pulling myself up. Peeta carry me to our bed and lie there feeling drained and tired.

"Katniss, if you won't see a doctor let me at least call Greasy Sae. I'm sure she has something to settle your stomach." Greasy Sae, although not like my mother when it comes to curing people, I know she knows a thing or two about brewing herbal medicine for some minor cures.

"Fine," I tell him.

An hour later, Peeta arrive with Greasy Sae. She asked Peeta to boil water while she went upstairs to see me. I tried to stand up, but dizziness overcomes me.

"Don't bother getting up. How are you feeling?" she ask me.

"Really tired, and I've been throwing up a lot lately." I answer her with a small smile.

"Did you by any chance eat something that did not agree with you? How long did you say you have this?" she asked her brow furrow.

"No. The only thing I can stomach right now is dry crackers and it's been a week now," I said and ask her if there's anything that I can take to settle my stomach.

"I think you need to go to the doctor just like what Peeta suggested," says Greasy. She looks up when Peeta came into the room.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks worried, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"I'm not sure, but you should go to the doctor."

Peeta and I look at each other.

A/N: hope you like this chapter. Please…please review! Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Katniss and Peeta:**

**I do not own HG.**

**Chapter 12:**

Katniss' (pov)**:**

I sigh at this suggestion, but I might as well go to see what is wrong with me. I can't stay in bed again for another moment, I need to go out and help Peeta at the bakery and maybe go and hunting again; maybe that's what I'm missing, being outdoors and working stretching my muscles makes me healthy and alive. But I feel so tired.

"Alright, I'll go." I said, after I glance at Peeta's worried face. Peeta help me on my feet. I grabbed my jacket and started buttoning them.

"I'll go right ahead to tell the doctor that you will be coming to see him," Greasy Sae said, and then she left the room. Peeta put his jacket back on and extended his hand to assist me down the stairs. I can't believe how nauseous I feel. I gazed around the kitchen looking for my boots and did not find them. The damn boots weren't by the door where I always put them. I realize that now was not the time to misplace them. I wasn't feeling well and this damn flu, I just couldn't shake.

I blew a strand of hair away from my face out of frustration when Peeta came up behind me and handed me the missing boots. I smile at him weakly; I shoved my feet into the boots and tied the laces.

We waited for the doctor to call us in when we got there. Peeta nudges me when the nurse calls my name. I can't believe I dozed off.

"Please have a seat Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. Dr. Armstrong will see you shortly," the nurse says before leaving us in the room. Peeta and I sat in silence for a few minutes and then the doctor came in. She looks young to be a doctor and very pretty, I notice mentally and glance sideways to Peeta, to make sure he is not checking her out. I berated myself for the thought I just have about Peeta.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Selene Armstrong, filling in for Dr. Evans. He was called in to go to District 8 for an emergency this morning. What seems to be the problem, Mrs. Mellark?" Dr. Armstrong asked.

"I haven't been feeling for the last week and been vomiting a lot, too," I tell her quietly. My stomach starting to churn again and I remember a piece of candy that was in my pocket. I took it out, peel it and pop it in my mouth. I see the doctor looks at me and her eyebrow shoots up.

"Is there anything you've eaten lately that could've caused the vomiting? Like spoiled meat or dairy?" she asked, writing something down on her pad. I shook my head no.

"Does it come and go? Is there any specific time when you throw up? For example, early in the morning, middle of the day or at night?" she inquires.

"Well, most of the time it's early in the morning and sometimes middle of the day," I tell her. Peeta squeezes my hand, to let me know that he is there for support. The doctor scribble some more on her pad and look up at us.

"Okay. I will order to get a blood sample right away just to make sure everything is okay. Maybe your iron level or your potassium level is low. Please wait here and I will send in the nurse to get your blood," she says, smiling at us. She left the room and after a minute the nurse came in and drew blow from my arm. She left, and once again, Peeta and I sat in silence. I rest my head on his shoulder as he strokes my hair softly.

After a good forty five minutes of waiting Dr. Armstrong came in with a smile on her face, holding my chart.

"Well, I have good news for the both of you," she said as she sat back on her chair.

"What's the good news?" I ask, suspiciously.

"You're pregnant, Mrs. Mellark. From the blood sample we got from you.

It looks like you're about eight weeks a long, but we cannot really tell just from that, so I want to do a thorough examination to see if everything's going along fine in terms of the pregnancy."

Pregnant! I can't be pregnant! I don't think I'm ready to be a mother, I know I'm not going to be a good mother! No!

Then I heard Peeta laughed and squeeze my hand.

"We're going to have a baby?" I heard him ask in disbelief while I rant in my head about how I don't want to be a mother.

"Congratulations to you both! Please make an appointment to the nurse out front for your next visit. Take care," the doctor said and left.

"Katniss, we're going to have a baby! Can you believe it?" Peeta says, excitedly.

"Yeah…" the only reply I can muster for now.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? You don't look excited," Peeta said, looking at me with concern on his eyes.

"I'm…I'm fine. Just tired," I tell him, before getting up. We walk out of the clinic and through the town. Peeta was quietly walking beside me. I know I ought to say something, but right now I don't feel like talking especially one about the baby. The baby! Oh my Lord, what am I going to do? When we reached home I go straight to our room, curl up into a fetal position, and start to cry.

There are so many things that runs through my head, things that are not pleasant. What if I can't love this baby? What if when I give birth I just ignore it and what if this baby won't love me? What if I have a miscarriage and Peeta will blame me for causing it?

"Katniss…" Peeta says. His voice is full of concern and I can tell that he is trying not to cry. He lies down beside me and strokes my back while I continue my crying. My eyelids become heavy and I fell in deep sleep. I sat up so sudden when I felt dizzy. I lie back down and close my eyes. Then I remember why I woke up so suddenly. My dream is so vivid; Prim was smiling at me. In my dream, she was giving me something that was wrapped in a pink blanket. She was trying to say something, but I could not understand what it is she was trying to say. Peeta no longer besides me, and my eyelids felt heavy and grainy.

I climb out of bed and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, thankful that I don't feel the need to throw up. When I changed into clean clothes, I go downstairs to talk to Peeta.

Peeta was busy kneading the dough on the kitchen counter, his back to me. I walk to him and put my arms around his waist and rest my head on his back. Peeta jump at the contact.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. He turns and faces me. He smile and planted a kiss on my forehead. He smells like fresh baked bread and my mouth waters.

"Shhh, it's alright Katniss. Everything's going to be okay, I promise," He says and then kisses me on the lips.

"Peeta, what if something goes wrong? What if I'm not a good mother when it comes?" I tell him, breaking our kiss.

"Katniss, nothing's going to happen to you or the baby, because I won't let it. I love you and I love our baby," said Peeta determinedly.

"I know. I love you, too." I said and I kiss him softly on the lips.

We spend the rest of the afternoon making cookies and pastries. As I thought about the future, I can't help but be thankful that Peeta loves me and the baby that's growing inside of me.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, please take a few extra moments after you read to leave a review!


End file.
